House of Cards Wiki:Manual Of Style
Purpose: To create content that looks presentable to the general public. Note: Some adopted from Encyclopedia SpongeBobia. This is the manual of style for House Of Cards. Please do not do any reorganization or cleanup of wikitext on the wiki unless you are fixing things to follow this style guideline. Writing style *Articles should be written in present tense, not past or future tense. The only exception to this rule is when referring to something in-universe that happened in the past. *Articles should be written in an in-universe style and not refer to the reader or viewer when talking about events. WikiText style *Headers should be in the form Header , not the form Header . This only applies to articles, image pages use Summary automatically and talkpages are free form and no changes should ever be made to header style. *Things like Claire and claire are pointless, only Claire should be used. *Don't bypass redirects using things like Frank make use of the redirect properly with Frank Underwood. **It is recommended to use linking templates rather than redirects. Common improper style changes *Do not add last names to links unless you have a valid reason to do so (full character name has not been used earlier in the article). Full names should not be abused to bypass redirects. *Do not change page numbers in ref tags to have a leading zero. Going around the wiki and changing 3 to 03 despite most pages sticking to 3 does not improve the wiki at all and just adds pointless edits, just stick with 3. *Do not place logic into humor, examples are: "How can fire be underwater?" *Do not list an episode, short, song, book chapter, or game level without including quotation marks around the title. *Do not list a movie, book, comic, or game without italicizing the title. *Do not place punctuation outside of quotation marks. The correct placement is inside. Example: "Chapter 1." *Do not use more than one question mark or exclamation point in a row. One is all that is ever needed. *Do not add captions to images in gallery pages. *Do not use British English spelling or grammar. House Of Cards is an American series, so therefore American English spellings and grammar conventions should always be used. Specific article guidelines Characters Each character article must include: *An infobox with all known information. *A character biography. *Trivia - Trivia items. Organized in list format using * at the start of the line. *Quotes - Character quotes. The character's catchphrase shouldn't be on the list of quotes. *References - Just the References section with a template below it to collect the tag info in the page. Individual bits of info should be tagged with specific citation other than just the general sources section. *If the character's biography consists of just a few sentences, please do not create an article for them. Instead, put the character's information on the character list, List of characters. *Every character article must be categorized with this category: Category:Characters. Video games Each video game article must include: *An infobox with all known information *A description of the video game *Every video game article must be categorized with this category: :Category:Video games. Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance